PokeReality Extreme/ Audiciones.
Bueno pues aqui estaran las audiciones para su desafio extremo :D, apuntense please y No oviden dejar su firma que pokemon seran, si evolucionan o no y su caracter, por cierto LEE ESTO: Cada uno tendra UNA habilidad que ningun otro de su especie pueda hacer :3 Chica 1 Nombre: Mei Umine Apariencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png Edad: 13 Actitud: Rebelde, algo ruda, pero en ocasiones es tierna con sus amigos :3 Habilidad: Puede correr muy rapido si lo necesita. Firma: †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 18:54 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Chica 2 Nombre: Marcy Apariencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Chinchou.png Edad: 13 Actitud: Simpatica, buena , amable :3 Habilidad: Nada en el agua super genial y super rapido :3 Firm: ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 02:11 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Chica 3 Nombre: Ámbar Blery Apariencia:Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png --> Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png Actitud: Dura, seria y estricta ademas de lista,capaz y perspicaz. Habilidad: Gran instinto y enorme intuición. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 23:17 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Chica 4 Nombre: Ritmi Apariencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Edad: 12 Actitud: Spicópata, loca, bipolar, tierna en ocasiones o3o Habilidad esa: Ver como es la gente a través de sus auras Firma: Break Xerxes The Abyss is waiting you 22:57 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Chica 5 Nombre: Riiko Apariencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png-Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Edad: 11 Actitud: Es tierna, amable, y linda pero puede ser gruñona y muy enojona Habilidad esa: Te puede incinerar con la mirada O3O si ella quiere Firma: SnowPrim~☆ Rose PrincessArchivo:Cirno_icon.png 20:54 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Chica 6 Nombre: Nube Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Swablu.png-->Archivo:Cara_de_Altaria.png Edad: 14 Personalidad: Es amable y simpática, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quién lo necesite. Habilidad: Cura Natural Firma: NUNCA digas NUNCA 21:04 29 jun 2012 (UTC) ---- Chico 1 (reservado para Marco Kun :3) Nombre: Cameron Knight Apariencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Edad: 14 Actitud: Simpatico, de confianza, aveces serio, amigable Habilidad especial: Puede ver el futuro, en ocasiones Firma: Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 22:48 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Chico 2 Nombre:Brandon del Castillo. Apariencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png Edad: 14 Actitud: Es muy amable, generoso, bondado y muy audaz, se preocupa más por los demás qué por él mismo, sus padres murieron y no sabe como murieron y quien los mato, a veces se sale de control y empieza a atacar a todos, sin importar si es su amigo o enemigo pero luego reacciona y se arrepienta hasta al llegar al tal grado de lastimarse a sí mismo. Habilidad especial: Puede controlar o hpnotizar a los demás. Brandon el Grovyle 23:18 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Chico 3 Nombre: Kurt. Pokemon: Hydreigon. Edad: 15. Actitud: inventala. Habilidad especial: Ver el pasado. Firma: King.I'm twisting your mind and smashing your dreams. 22:59 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Chico 4 Nombre: James Star Apariencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio_hembra.png Edad: 15 Actitud: Bipolar ,raro ,buen amigo ,confiable y con cambios de humor considerables Habilidad :Saber lo que los demas quieren o piensan sin que se lo digan . Firma:Archivo:Hiedra_NB2.png•°¤*(¯`°(F)(Alonso)(F)°´¯)*¤°• Archivo:Hyu_NB2.png♋ElectricSoul♋' Archivo:Kyouhei_NB2.png 18:57 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Chico 5 Nombre: Ranma Hayashibara Apariencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Edad: 15 Actitud: Fogoso, amable, un tanto pervertido, engreído y bastante sarcástico en ocasiones. Habilidad: Experto en artes marciales. Firma: --'Pyramid Head' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'See? I'm real']] 'R E D 19:14 29 jun 2012 (UTC)''' Chico 6 Nombre: Gunther McBlack Apariencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Shuppet.png-Archivo:Cara_de_Banette.png Edad: 15 Actitud: Es misterioso, extraño, sabio y estrategico. Habilidad esa: Al concentrarse, puede ver puertas secretas o resolver díficiles acertijos Firma: Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 19:38 30 jun 2012 (UTC)